"Chuck Came Back Wrong"
About '''"Chuck Came Back Wrong" '''is the third tale in the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a boy notices a friend acting strangely. Written by Marshal Bannana, it has a runtime of 14:35 and was performed by Atticus Jackson and Elie Hirschman. It is the 1005th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A boy and his friends sometimes meet at an abandoned gasworks factory to play tag or hide-and-seek. While playing there one day, one of his classmates, Chuck, screams suddenly that everyone needs to run away. Caught in the heat of the moment, the children scatter and rush back to the neighborhood in a group. Chuck is waiting for them at the entrance when they get back, somehow having reached the spot before them. The boy instantly notices that something is wrong. A meaty, putrid smell wafts off Chuck and he appears to be covered in water. For the entire weekend, he doesn't speak to anyone. As the next week passes, kids in the class report on Chuck's disturbing actions. One boy says he saw him jump off a quarry ledge and land in the water with his knees bending the wrong way, only to swim up and get out like nothing happened. A girl, Michelle, says she saw him bite into the corpse of a dead kitten. Whenever he speaks, his voice seems deeper and thicker than it should be. During one lunch period, Chuck spits in a boy's milk with vicious, yellow saliva. Someone manages to spill the milk before he can drink it. Other things become apparent, like how his clothes are always damp, his eyes have a deep bluish tint, and the back of his head bulges whenever he speaks. While waking to school one day, the boy is picked up by Chuck's mother, who says that he's not her son anymore. She can't get him to bathe and he bites her whenever she tries to put him in the tub. She finds loose teeth all around the house. The boy says he'll come up with a plan to take care of him. After she drops him off, he begins walking to class only to see Chuck leading Michelle's little sister, Tammy, towards the direction of the gasworks. The boy runs over and manages to convince him to take him there instead. Tammy runs back to the school as they set off. The boy lures Chuck to an abandoned well on the gasworks' lot and pushes him in. He begins yelling and screeching in an inhuman tone, limbs rotating at impossible angles as he tries to scale the walls, but is unsuccessful. Eventually, he sinks below the surface and out of sight. The children are banned from playing in the industrial area. The boy wonders if Chuck was mutated or replaced by something that lived in the gasworks, and questions what it was that the real Chuck told everyone to run from that day. Cast Atticus Jackson as the boy Elie Hirschman as Chuck Category:Tales Category:Season 8 Category:Marshall Bannana Category:Atticus Jackson Category:Elie Hirschman